Shadow the Hedgehog: Shaded Secrets
by The Prince Of Souls
Summary: This is a seperate story from 'Sonic Origins'. Shadow is going through his creation, but he and the Professor create Shadow's brother: Shade. But, Shadow encounters something that was never meant to be discovered... story is based before the 'Ark Incident', but told in my way. Enjoy 'Sonic Origins', you will enjoy this! rating may change. ShadowXMaria if people request it
1. Chapter 1: Creation of Project: Shadow

**Here is the start of a new series: 'Shadow the Hedgehog', and this one is called 'Shaded secrets'! And yes, this is a ShadowXMaria story, so yeah, deal with it. This story also starts with Shadow's creation, so I know sort of what to do.**

**And my 'Heroes from Darkness' saga must end as… well… I kind of planted my fist through my old laptop screen, and I had the whole series written on word, and now it is ALL gone. F*CK! But, I WILL make a remake with all the same characters, but I'll have to rewrite 'The Dark Made Flesh' and crap, so DON'T KILL ME!**

**Disclaimer: DON'T MAKE ME SAY IT OR I'LL KILL YOU!**

**Shadow: Do it or die *points gun at my head***

**Maria: SHADOW!**

**Shadow: Shit… I'll kill you later…**

**How about I take your crush on a date? *grins evilly***

**Shadow: CHAOS BLAST YOU MOTHER F*CKER!**

* * *

**Shadow's point of view:**

Uhhhh… why… what is happening to me?

I opened my eyes slowly to see that I'm in some kind of green liquid. I look down and looked at my fist, pull it back and punch the glass lightly to get someone's attention.

I then heard someone walk inside of the room.

"So Maria, you wish to see my creation? It isn't stable, but we need to make it stable." I heard someone ask as I heard a door open and close.

"Yes grandpa… I want to see him!" I heard a little girl squeal.

I hit the glass again, but they still didn't hear me. I looked at myself and I noticed that I was skinny pale white and frail.

Thankfully, the little girl ran up to the capsule.

"Grandpa, he's awake!" She squealed, causing me to recoil.

"Good… but we want Project: Shadow to be stable, so let me make some calls Maria and I'll allow you to see it later on, alright?" a man asked as he walked up next to her.

"Sure Grandpa. Bye!" she waved goodbye and left the room.

"Black Doom, Project: Shadow is awake. Shall I put the DNA in it yet?" the old man asked into a communicator thingy as the little girl know as Maria left the room, and he was in front of a TV.

"Yes… and remember to bring me what was promised in fifty years' time…" a gruff voice replied.

"I remember. I'll tell you the results if I can." The old man said down the communicator.

"Now for the real test." The man said as he got up and grabbed a needle full of a black and red substance.

He pressed some buttons so the cell I was in was now laying down horizontal. The old man then opened up the cell after draining the liquid surrounding me. he put the needle in my ghostly white arm, and drained the liquid into me.

Suddenly, I felt a burning sensation run through my body.

"ARRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed in agony and anger as I slowly blacked out from what was put into me…

Once I cracked open my eyes, I realized that I was in the cell again, but I noticed something different about me: my skin was now peach and I had some black and red fur growing on my skin. I looked around the cell to find a way to break out, until I heard a little girl humming to herself.

I waited until I saw a little girl, around six years of age, with blonde hair and wearing a small blue dress, skipping past the thing I was locked inside of.

I banged on the glass lightly to get her attention. She turned to me and ran up to the thing I was being contained inside.

"Hi!" she said in a nice manner.

I tapped the glass in return.

"I can't wait for you to come out!" she smiled warmly.

I smiled in return and placed my hand on the glass. I felt like I was already connected to her… but I don't even know her.

"My names Maria… you don't have a name do you?" the little girl asked.

I shook my head.

"I'll give you one once grandpa lets you out." Maria promised.

I cracked a smile at her.

"I can't let grandpa see me in here alone, so I'll see you later." She smiled warmly at me and walked out of the room, not taking her eyes off of me.

I then waited for ages until the same old man that put that stuff in me walked into the room. I glared at him, not taking my eyes off of him. He looked at me with something on a round thing.

"Here is some food as your internal organs have formed, Project: Shadow." the old man said to me as he emptied the liquid out of the cell and opened up the cell.

Big mistake he made.

I leapt at the old man, knocking the round thing with some substance on it. I growled at him and put my bare foot on his chest. I heard the door open behind me, so I spun around, but I was too slow as some dart hit me in the arm, which caused me to get drowsy.

I collapsed to the ground, knocked out…

* * *

**Chapter one over and done with!**

**Read and Review or I'll get Shadow to Chaos Spear you! ~The Prince Of Souls**


	2. Chapter 2: FREEDOM!

**Here is chapter two of 'Shaded Secrets'! And REVIEW readers! NOT SIT THERE ON YOUR ARSES!**

**I only own Shade and the plot, don't believe me, or think you can do better, (I got a snarky PM) WRITE YOUR OWN STORY!**

**Enjoy as I go and nuke my school.**

* * *

**Shadow's point of view:**

I don't know how long it has been since I had attacked that old man, but it has been quite a while. My fur has now grown a lot darker and thicker, as well as the red highlights that appeared. The little girl never came either; probably her 'grandpa' stopped her.

If that old man hurt her… well, let's just saw I'll kill him. He checks on me with guards now, and he is now in the room with me still in the cell thingy.

"Now guards, may you leave the room. I wish to run 'tests' on Project: Shadow. Collect Maria too, and bring her here." the old man commanded. The guards obeyed and left the room, leaving me and the old man alone.

"Now, you attacked me, I know, but I had to inject you with that blood to give you a real life. I will release you shortly, and please, do not hurt Maria. She is my granddaughter, and she thinks the world of you. I shall need to run some tests on you, so I know your capabilities. If you are a success, I will make some other life form." the old man explained.

I looked at him, completely dumbfound.

The next thing I knew, two guards emerged with the little girl.

"Professor Gerald, here is Maria as promised." One of them said and both of them left quickly, leaving Maria behind.

"Now, Maria, we are about to awaken it, so keep back." He ordered.

"He isn't an 'it', he is a 'he'." The little girl growled.

"Whatever." The professor moaned as he pressed a huge red button, which was a HUGE mistake.

I leapt out of the cell and leapt at the professor, ready to kill him for hurting me. Suddenly, the little girl stepped in the way of me and the professor, with a look of pure disbelief and anger plastered on it.

"Why are you attacking Grandpa?" she asked, more shouted.

"H… he… hurt… me." I stuttered out, mainly because I've never properly used my vice before, let alone breathe.

"It's alright Maria. It shows some of his qualities. I know he is already extremely strong, as him incomplete was a nightmare, so his temper is short, he is stubborn and very aggressive." The professor assured the little girl, pushing her aside, causing me to growl.

"And protective." He added as he hit the little girl for no reason, blowing my fuse.

"ARGH!" I shouted in anger and I lunged for him, pure venom in my eyes and the lust for blood and death taking over.

I punched the professor square in the face. I hadn't had enough. I saw a steel plated door.

I smirked to myself as I turned my gaze to my hand as I clenched it. I pulled my fist back and punched the door, denting it suavely. I then felt someone walking up behind me as I pounded the steel door repeatedly.

I spun around, only to see the little girl looking at me.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked me. I then saw the professor get up and stumble over to her.

"I am angry." I growled as I spun back around, delivering one final blow to the door. I ran through into a room with two gloves, four red badges, two black and white shoes with red highlights, and four golden rings. There was also another set similar, except the parts red were green. I picked up the red set and put them on. I looked at the shoes and saw two words on the stand: JET SHOES.

Once everything was on, I barrelled through the wall into a hall. I then heard the professor's voice from thin air. "Project: Shadow has been released and has gone haywire, repeat, Project: Shadow is out of control. Bring him back to the main lab immediately."

"Hmph. A challenge, huh? My lucky day!" I laughed as I ran through countless halls. I then noticed that I was sliding. I looked down, only to see some flames coming out beneath my shoes.

"Cool. Time to fly." I grinned as I used the shoes to fly instead of run.

"WOOOOHOOOOOO!" I shouted with joy as I zoomed out of the halls and into and endless void of black, white spots everywhere and a huge blue and green round thing nearby. I decided to go back, only to see a huge round thing with holes everywhere. I didn't care where I was, but I had the fun time while I could as I zoomed back towards where I came from.

The second I made it back, I flew through the place until I was in some grey room. In the centre, there was a huge monster.

"What the?" I asked myself as I looked at it.

The monster stirred, causing me to jump back slightly.

The monster was huge, and brown-red in colour, with two feet, two flipper like things with a tail, and one big ass thing on his back (**A/N: sound familiar?**). I slowly walked backwards from the monster until I hit a wall, near to the way I came in.

I ran for the entrance, and now exit of this chamber.

I ran out of the chamber, not wanting to be there when that thing wakes up, as whatever it is, it can't be good…

* * *

**Another chapter done, after a long wait. Sorry for the wait, but I'm dealing with writer's block (whatever you call it), and being grounded, thanks to school. I get detentions, well name the punishment, I got it recently… To make things worse, I only got this up thanks to the snow not letting me go to hell.**

**If you have read any of my Sonic Origins, please do the poll (on my account) for who will die at the end of Sonic Origins 3.**

**Read and Review to keep your souls! ~The Prince Of Souls**


	3. Chapter 3: The Chaos User

**Here is chapter 3 of Shadow the Hedgehog: Shaded Secrets! I am also putting nearly all of my effort into this story now as I'm on school holidays and Sonic Origins 3 is finished!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and Shade!**

**Enjoy!**

**Shadow's point of view:**

I walked through the endless maze of this place, trying to figure out what that creature I had seen was.

My thoughts were interrupted by an alarm going off. I smirked and I set off gliding through the halls.

I eventually stopped in a room that was made out of nearly all glass. I walked up the glass and looked outside, only to see the beautiful green and blue circle.

Through the window, I saw a creature with onyx fur with red highlights, blood red eyes that put fear in anyone other than me.

I waved my hand from side to side, and the imposter copied me.

I clenched my hand and prepared to punch the imposter, but I felt a small hand on my hand. I spun around, only to look into a pair of electric blue eyes.

"It's your reflection, idiot." The girl laughed.

"Whatever. Take me back to your 'grandpa' for all I care." I glared coldly as the girl.

"No... I only wanted a friend..." The girl sobbed.

"Fine then... What's your name?" I asked as I hugged her.

"M- Ma- Maria..." She choked out between sobs. "I think I'll name you... Shadow." She grinned widely.

I smirked at the little kid, now known as Maria.

"I think I'll name you... Shadow." Maria beamed.

"Shadow... I like it." I grinned slightly.

"Friends?" Maria asked, offering her arms out for a hug.

"Friends." I chuckled as I hugged her.

"Do you ever wonder what that green and blue circle is?" I asked.

"No, as it is a planet called 'Earth', and I've always dreamed of going there." Maria smiled, but the smile soon vanished. "I also think that it would be smart to go and see grandpa." She said calmly, making my face switch from happiness to anger.

"Fine... But if he tries anything, it will end for him." I growled.

She nodded in fright. I grabbed her arm.

"Think you can keep up?" I challenged as I began to run through the halls, Maria running right behind me. I could hear her shallow breaths, so I picked her up and started to skate around the halls. I made a note to myself: help Maria with her running.

I eventually came to a halt in front of the professor. I set Maria down and stepped closer to him.

"Project: Shadow." The professor said.

"Guy I wanna kill." I nodded back, earning a scoff from the professor.

"Well, if you wish to cooperate, I would like to run some tests on you." The professor said.

"I will... If you keep me one promise." I agreed.

"And what would that be?" The professor asked me.

"That I will be able to take Maria down to Earth one day." I glared at the old professor that stood before me.

"Fine... But, she must be sixteen. Her sixteenth birthday, you can take her down to Earth." The professor agreed, sticking his hand out. I shook his hand to show that the deal was sealed.

"We start the tests now." The professor said. "Maria, follow me." The professor grinned. He led her into a room, and closed the door behind him. He pressed a button and a thousand fake people surrounded me.

"Training sequence one: begins in three... Two... One..." A voice called out of no where, and I could tell that it wasn't a natural voice.

The fake humans' eyes glowed red. They began to march towards me.

"Really?" I asked in a mocking tone. I punched one in the gut, and then round housed another. I jumped and used my jets to send another one into a group of robot dummies, but sending me into another group. I sprung to my feet, but I was already surrounded.

I began to shake with anger as they all pointed weapons at me.

"I've had ENOUGH!" I bellowed as blood red energy surrounded me, and then expanded, destroying the rest of the robotic dummies. My eyes drooped slightly. I collapsed to the ground, struggling to keep consciousness.

I then heard the professor speak.

"Project: Shadow? I have been successful! I have created the first Chaos User!" He laughed, and I then blacked out, fading into the realm of unconsciousness...

I cracked open my eyes. I was laying on something soft. I rolled over and I saw Maria sleeping peacefully next to me. I smiled and got out of the bed, cautious to not awake the sleeping Maria.

I walked over to the door and left the room. I walked outside to see the professor sitting in a chair, writing something on a huge window.

"Hey professor... What happened to me?" I greeted, stretching my arms and legs out.

"You just woke up? Two weeks! And tapped into a rare power known as the 'Chaos Force'. Only one race, which are now extinct as far as I know, were able to harness the energy: the Echidnan Tribe. There are Chaos Emeralds scattered around the planet, and one gem that was created by the gods themselves, the Master Emerald. There is said to be a dark creature sleeping in there, and I wish to find it. My father died by the creature, but he got a little of its DNA. I want to see what it is and use it to make the world a better place, as you have one bit of its DNA running in your veins. The other bit is going to be used for the another being." The professor explained, and I just stood there, dumb struck.

"Repeat, but in english." I pleaded.

"I was speaking english you dolt." The professor grumbled.

"Let me get this straight though: I have a monster brother? Is that correct? I want to see what it is, so keep a little bit of DNA so we can see what it is in future." I reasoned.

"Fine... And you passed on only one exam, but I wish for you to harness the powers without getting tired so quickly. We shall start on the project in two days time, and tomorrow we get everything ready. Sound like a plan?" The professor asked.

"It's a plan." I smirked.

"I'm off to bed now, so go and get some sleep." The professor offered as he grabbed his white lab coat and put it on.

"I'll sleep later." I assured him as I took off skating through the maze of halls. "I have a feeling that this 'monster' has something to do with the creature I saw around two weeks ago." I though to myself as I made a sharp U-turn.

**And that's a wrap! And can anyone guess who the monster ****inside the Master Emerald is? I want to see if anyone can figure it out.**

**Also, I have some good news: my laptop has been fixed! This is still my Black Berry I'm typing from, but I'll be using my laptop to make my youtube videos.**

**Read and Review too people! The Prince Of Souls is out!**


	4. Chapter 4: Destruction Is Me

**Here is chapter four of Shaded Secrets, and only one person guessed, but got it really close, but it was unfortunately wrong :(**

**I will give hints so you people can guess. If you think it is something, also explain a little bit so I know why you chose it.**

**Hint: the creature is a blood creature.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Shade and the plot**

**Enjoy!**

**Shadow's point of view:**

I stood in the professor's lab, waiting for him so we could begin on the other life form. It was going to be called 'Project: Shade', and it will be called 'Shade' (don't ask me why).

As if on cue, the professor walked into the lab.

"Hello Shadow. I have the creature's DNA, so we can get started on the life form." The professor greeted, pulling out a test tube filled with some crimson red liquid.

He walked over to a similar machine that I was in when I was created, and put the DNA in a small box. The DNA seemed to inject into the machine.

I turned to the professor, confused.

"The DNA can form into another being, and once the limp being is formed, I inject it with the same substance I put into you. It then lives properly, and then once it has fully formed, I release it, but I want you to release it as it will be a match to your strength." The professor explained.

"Sure." I nodded.

"In the meantime, I wish to help you harness your Chaos abilities, and enhance your ability." The professor suggested.

"Sure, then I can teach Project: Shade." I smirked.

"Yes... Now, do you ever wonder why we don't go to Earth?" The professor asked me.

"Yes... I do sometimes." I looked at the professor.

"Well, when Maria was born, her parents died, leaving her in my care. And we soon discovered that she had an awful disease: NIDS. Maria and I were sent up to space on this creation of mine: Space Colony: Ark. It is the second biggest satellite the Earth has, the Moon being the biggest." The professor explained gravely, and I could of sworn that I saw a tear in his eye.

"That is were _you_ come in, Shadow. You are immortal, and invincible to all diseases I'm aware of." The professor added.

"Wait... Will Maria die from this disease?" I inquired.

"She will eventually." The professor sulked.

"What about it me and Project: Shade are successful... Could you make a body for Maria so she can live normally?" I asked, concerned for my best and only friend.

"I could... But it could take years..." The professor shrugged.

"And if something happens, I'll try my best to guard her until her body is fully formed, and she can look after herself." I vowed as I looked the professor in the eye.

"I am grateful by your concern for my granddaughter, but let's just get some training done." The professor said quickly.

"Somethings not right with him... He's hiding something." I thought to myself as I followed the professor out of his lab.

I walked into a huge white and green room, and in the centre, there was a glowing green gem.

"That there Shadow, is a Chaos Emerald. I got some scientists to collect one for me. Pick it up and see what happens." The professor told me.

I walked over to the glowing green gem and picked it up. I felt a sudden rush of energy, so I dropped it.

"Well done. Now, put on the simulator suit that should appear right about... Now." The professor said and a metal suit appeared.

I rolled my eyes and put it on.

I extended my hand and a spear of green energy erupted from my fingers, hitting a nearby wall. Loads of dummies appeared, so I jumped up, and thought of a name for my new Chaos attack.

"CHAOS... SPEAR." I bellowed as I swung my arm a whole 180 degrees. A barrage of Chaos Spears left my hand, destroying the army of dummies.

I landed on the ground, smirking at my triumph. I then felt red energy surround me.

"CHAOS... BLAST!" I bellowed, and multiple blasts of Chaos energy erupted around me, knocking away the scraps of the dummies.

I smirked as I saw the destruction around me. I picked up the Chaos Emerald and I felt my energy rush back into me.

"Well done Shadow! Now, Chaos Emeralds have been believed to of been used by the gods to cross dimensions, so try to manipulate time and space." The professor explained.

I raised my hand with the Chaos Emerald in and thought of Maria's room. I vanished in a flash of green light and I then reappeared in Maria's room, where I saw the girl sleeping. Well, she was sleeping as she now was wide awake looking at me.

"Sorry." I apologised quickly and I teleported back to the room, right behind the professor.

"CHAOS... CONTROL!" I shouted as I appeared in front of the professor, causing him to jump in fright.

"Don't do that!" He gasped, causing me to chuckle.

"Am I done yet?" I asked.

"Yes. In at least a few weeks we shall continue training, so can you please hand be the Chaos Emerald." The professor said. "I must go and check on Project: Shade." He added as he walked away, leaving me in the room.

"What is he hiding from me?" I wondered as I walked out of the room to find Maria.

**And I am done with chapter ****4! And if none of you know, I am already planning 'Shadow the Hedgehog 2'. It will be started when I can, but I am planning on rewriting Sonic Origins 1, 2 and 3, and probably going to change their names too.**

**Other than that, guess who the creature within the Master Emerald is; and Read and Review! The Prince Of Souls is out to hunt for souls!**


	5. Chapter 5: What Is My Purpose?

**Here is chapter 5 to all you lot! I thought it was obvious from last chapter who the creature was.**

**O well, it obviously wasn't obvious. I'll give you lot a hint some where hidden within the chapter (evil grin).**

**I'm also thinking about rewriting my Sonic Origins Saga, and then link this trilogy (as I'm planning on making Shadow the Hedgehog a trilogy) to my Sonic Origins.**

**I also do not own any of the Sonic Archive, I only own Shade and the plot.**

**Other than those few words, enjoy the chapter!**

**Shadow's point of view:**

_I stood in corridor, waiting for Maria to meet me when soldiers came barging through the door._

_"FREEZE!" One ordered, but knowing me, I just Chaos Speared the group. More came filing in after them, weapons aimed at me._

_I grabbed a smoke bomb and set it off in front of me. I then high tailed it away from the army of soldiers._

_I skated through the halls until I found a blue hedgehog with green highlights, Shade, hitting a soldier with a blue Chaos Spear (my energy is green or orange, while Shade's energy is blue)._

_"Shade! Have you seen Maria?" I asked._

_"Yeah! I sent her away when these soldiers attacked!" He replied, turning to me._

_"Then we need to find her - fast." I skated off, and I heard Shade skating close behind._

_I soon saw a trail of blood, so I got more and more worried. I followed the trail until I saw a staggering Maria._

_"Maria!" I gasped, and I ran over to help her._

_"To the... Escape pods..." She gasped._

_"Shade! Stay close!" I ordered as I picked Maria up bridal style and skated at un beatable speeds towards the escape pods._

_We soon got there, but when I put Maria down, she pushed Shade and I into a capsule._

_"MARIA!" We both screamed, hitting the glass capsule._

_"Sayonara... Shadow the... Hedgehog and... Shade the... Hedgehog... And please... Promise to keep... The world safe..." She stuttered as she pulled the lever to eject the capsules, and she then collapsed to the ground... Dead._

_"MAAAARRRRRIIAAAAAAAAA!" I screamed as Shade and I plummeted towards Earth.._.

"NO!" I shouted as I jolted awake from the nightmare, breathing rapidly.

"Just a dream... Just a dream... But it seemed so... Real. Could it happen in the future?" I asked myself as lay back down, struggling to get to sleep.

The professor and I stood in his lab, discussing about a new body for Maria and watching Project: Shade. It has been two weeks since I found out about my Chaos Abilities.

"We will need her soul to be transferred into the new body... And that would be impossible unless we merge the two using the Chaos Emeralds." The professor wondered.

"It will take time... But I have a feeling that we should start on Maria's new body as soon as possible." I stated, a worried tone in my voice, mainly because I was worried about the dream I had last night.

"We should." The professor agreed.

"When do you want to start on the new body then?" I asked.

"As soon as Project: Shade awakens. It should be a success, like you were." The professor answered.

"Sometimes... I wonder what my purpose is... Your purpose was to prove that you can create the ultimate life form, but I don't know mine." I said sadly to the professor.

"You will find out soon... Mark my words, you will." The professor assured me, resting a hand on my shoulder.

I stared at the Earth, Maria next to me, reading a book. We would do this a lot. I would sit there bored while Maria reads a book, but don't understand it half the time.

I closed my eyes and wondered what it would be like down on Earth, my nightmare still bugging me.

I keep on wondering if Earth is not a good place, or a good place. I'm not sure anymore, all thanks to that dream I just had to have!

I opened my eyes and looked at Maria. She smiled at me, and I smiled slightly in return.

What also bugged me was what was the creature in the Master Emerald. It must be like me: super fast, strong, have Chaos abilities; and most importantly: it must be a hedgehog as I am too.

If the monster I saw a while ago didn't have any of the creature's DNA, then the creature must be a hedgehog.

The thoughts kept on swirling trough my head as I got up and stretched a bit. I said good bye to Maria and skated off to where ever the professor would be.

"Probably the lab." I thought as I skated even faster.

I busted into the main lab to see Project: Shade awake. I walked over to him.

I put my hand on the glass of the capsule, and Project: Shade did the same.

"Hey little brother... You'll be out of there soon... I promise." I promised. The forming hedgehog's fur seemed to be a deep blue, with lime green highlights, just like the Shade from my dream.

I saw the green Chaos Emerald in the corner, and remembered how it fuelled me with energy. It seemed to pulse.

I walked over to the Chaos Emerald and picked it up. I vanished into a vortex of darkness.

"Wha?" I asked myself as I seemed to float in thin air.

"Shadow the Hedgehog..." Something said from behind me. I looked behind me to see dark grey phantom hedgehog with two glowing red eyes.

"Who are you, and how do you know my name?" I asked.

"Patience, Shadow... Remember what you promised..." It said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked rather impatiently.

"_Child of the Black Doom shall rise,_

_And fight the world because of what it is,_

_Starting with the creation before that was never complete._

_Once the seven lights are gathered,_

_Three brothers shall destroy all evil once and for all._" A strange voice said, but this one was female.

"DON'T TELL HIM! HE MUST DIE!" The phantom bellowed, causing the vortex to rip slightly.

I reappeared in the lab, and collapsed to the ground in fright.

"Why was I told that...?" I asked myself as I rose to my feet and slowly walked out of the lab.

"Goodnight, Shade the Hedgehog..." I muttered as I left the lab, and I went off to bed.

**Lots of page breaks, I kno****w, but it was worth it (I think). Next chapter, Shade is unleashed, and the plot slowly builds up.**

**Also, check out my You Tube account as I've uploaded 3 sprite videos now!**

**I'll slap you in the face to your lalaby (line from "I'm alive: Shinedown")! Hyper (never write chapters when hyper!) :D**

**Read, Review, Follow and Favourite people! The Prince Souls is out!**


	6. Chapter 6: Untold Secrets

**Me (Soul): Here is chapter 6 people!**

**Shadow: You ain't even in this story though!**

**Shade: He's right you know.**

**Me: I'm the author though! And Shade can't talk yet!**

**Sonic: Soul's right ya know!**

**Shadow and Shade: F*CK OFF SONIC! YOU AIN'T IN THIS STORY!**

**Sonic: Someone's time of the month.**

**Me: Gotta agree with you there. Shadow, do the disclaimer you emo!**

**Shadow: The re colour of me owns nothing except for the plot and Shade. Shade! Have you got any guns? (Pulls out a gun)**

**Shade: Yep! (Pulls out gun)**

**Sonic and Me: SHIT! RUN AWAY!**

**Eggman: Hello rodents!**

**Sonic, Me, Shadow and Shade: F*UCK OFF EGGMAN YOU OVER SIZED LARD!**

**Twilight: I'll have Sonic's soul!**

**Sonic: F*CK YOU TWILIGHT!**

**Me: ENJOY THE CHAPTER BEFORE A TIME PARADOX OCCURS!**

**Shadow's point of view:**

I open my eyes and see nothing but darkness. I looked next to me and saw that the time was 01:00 in the morning. I groaned and tried to get back to sleep, but it was useless.

I then heard a distant roar of something. I got up and walked over to my bedroom door. I opened it and walked outside. I closed the door behind me and skated off to where ever the roar came from.

As I skated through the corridors, I saw that it was the same route I took when I saw that deformed creature when I was first released.

"It better not be what I think it is..." I muttered to myself as I heard another roar.

The farther I got through the corridors, the more damage I saw. Whatever it was sure had a party.

I slowed down to a walk as the entrance to the room that the creature resided in showed up. There was now no door on there: it had been torn off.

I carefully walked into the room, electricity sparking above me. I kept low, crouching so I would not get electrocuted.

I heart a throaty growl behind me.

I turned around to see two robotic eyes.

"Hey... N - nice monster..." I grinned stupidly.

The monster snapped at me.

"That's not nice!" I laughed as I pelted it out of the room, my jet shoes making me fly.

I could hear the pounding. I looked behind me to see the monster charging after me.

I ran into a nearby room with the Chaos Emerald in. I hastily grabbed the Chaos Emerald and yelled "Chaos Spear!", and knocked the monster back a bit.

"GAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" The monster bellowed as I repeatedly Chaos Speared it, Chaos Emerald in hand.

Once it was in the room it belonged in, I tried something new.

"Chaos Shield!" I shouted and summoned a wall of green light to surround the monster's prison. I knocked on the light and saw that it was frozen.

I smirked in satisfactory and left for my bedroom.

"That thing is a menace... I need to tell the professor." I said to myself as I entered my room and hopped into bed.

"My only worry is: what if the professor created the monster? What monstrosity will I become when I'm older?"

I then fell asleep the second my head hit my pillow...

I opened my eyes to the sound of drills and hammers at work. I got up, grabbed the Chaos Emerald I never returned to the lab and walked outside, only to see machinery everywhere.

I shrugged it off and then went to the room the lab to return the Chaos Emerald.

As I was walking through a darkened alley (the monster probably destroyed the lights), I heard the professor's voice.

"Project: Shadow; report to Project: Shade lab immediately!" The professor said over an inter con.

I then activated my jet shoes, lighting up the room immediately. I saw plans with pictures of me and words scribbled down around me, and a picture of the monster I fought last night. I walked up to the plan and studied it. It read:

"_THE BIOLIZARD, THE ULTIMATE LIFE FORM:_

_FIRST CREATION OF PROFESSOR GERALD ROBOTONIK. OLDER BROTHER OF SHADOW THE HEDGEOG. WAS CREATED TO HELP DESIESES, BUT WAS A BIG FAILURE; IT WENT ROUGE AND ATTACKED PEOPLE. NOW LOCKED IN A STEEL ROOM FOR IT'S INTERNAL SLEEP_."

The next part shocked me the most: "_IF THE BIOLIZARD IS TO BE AWOKEN, IT WILL DESTROY SPACE COLONY ARK, AND THEN DESTROY EARTH. IF THE BIOLIZARD WAS TO BE AWAKENED; ONLY THREE CHAOS USERS CAN COMPLETELY DESTROY IT._"

I folded up the plan and hid it in my quills.

"Project: Shadow, report NOW!" The professor screamed through the transmitter.

I groaned in annoyance and high tailed it out of the room.

"If what that plan said was true, Shade and I are two of the Chaos Users... But who is the third one?" I wondered.

**Me (Soul****): This chapter is DONE! It may be shorter than the rest, but I think that it is alright. There was also another clue about the secret character in the story.**

**Sonic: And I know who it is!**

**Me: I know you do... If you spoil it, I WILL kill you!**

**Shadow: Can't I have the honours?**

**Me: If you wish. Read and Review while I get some popcorn to watch Shadow kill Sonic!**


	7. Chapter 7: Unleashing Project: Shade

**Me (Soul): Here is chapter 7 after a very long wait!**

**Shadow: Yeah, because your a prick who forgets the awsome Shadow.**

**Shade: And me!**

**Me: O well, I have many issues going on anyway.**

**Sonic: When do I get involved in this story?**

**Me: Sonic... You ain't in this story what's so ever.**

**Sonic: You can talk.**

**Me: *pulls out two desert eagles and hands to Shadow and Shade* Shadow, Shade, shoot Sonic while he does the disclaimer**

**Sonic: The re colour of Shadow owns nothing except for the plot and Shade. HOLY SHIT!**

**Shade: Oops...**

**Sonic: MY BALLS!**

**Eggman: What balls?**

**Me: Really Eggman? The oldest joke in the book? Just sod off and leave us alone!**

**Eggman: No. And Soul don't own nothing as he is only a-**

**Sonic: Lanky kid who can kill someone in two seconds; and kick your ass to the moon.**

**Me: ENJOY THE CHAPTER WHILE I KILL EGGMAN!**

**Sonic: Someone get the popcorn!**

**Shadow's point of view:**

I ran into Project: Shade's room, where the professor was tapping his foot.

Inside of the container, a blue hedgehog with green stripes was knocking on the glass, trying to get our attention.

"What took you so long?" The professor asked, annoyance dripping from his tounge.

"Monster issue last night." I replied, walking over to my little brother.

I walked up to a consle and typed in a few of the professor's passwords (all M- A- R- I- A), and pulled up the 'Biolizard' files. I threw the virtual documents over to him.

"That thing ambushed me last night, so I had to use Chaos Spears to get it back into its 'prison'." I said, draining the liquids from Shade's capsule.

"Press the release button. You must train your brother." The professor said quickly, making an awful attempt to change the subject.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes, pressing the release button on Project: Shade.

The capsule lay down so it was horizontal, and it drained off the liquid Chaos energy (like I was).

The capsule swung open, and an eletric blue figure with lime green highlights erupted from the capsule, darting around the room, sticking to the shadows.

"Shade... We are not here to hurt you... Well I don't, as I am your brother.

The little hedgehog emerged, nervousness written all over the newly created hedgehog.

Lime green eyes sparkled.

"W- who a- am i- i- I?" Shade asked, confused.

"Project: Shade... But Shadow here shall call you Shade. Now, you two do some bonding, and Shadow: do the injections as he will try to kill me like you did." The professor ordered, leaving the room.

"Shadow?" Shade asked.

"Yes?" I replied, towering over the hedgehog.

"What do we do now?" He asked like a little child.

"Easy. Follow me." I said as I walked over to the small room where I got my jet shoes, inhabitor rings and gloves.

"Put these on." I ordered, passing him the accessories.

"Thank you Shadow." Shade let out a small smile.

"No problem little brother. Now, we need to test out your abilities. Try to keep up." I smirked as I activated my jet shoes and ran.

It wasn't long until I saw the little hedgehog right behind me. Blue flames leaked from Shade's shoes, sparks of green energy spitting from within the flames.

"Not bad Shade; not bad at all. But, try flying." I challenged, diving forward with a gigantic burst of speed.

So what, I was going a _little_ too hard on my baby brother; but hey, I was doing this within the first five minutes out of that capsule.

I dropped to the ground and waited for Shade. He was so slow.

After ten munites of waiting, I saw Shade walking towards me, completely puffed out of energy.

'Things to improve on Shade:

Speed;

Stamina.' I listed within my mind.

"Did I do alright?" Shade asked me.

"You did alright for a new born, but we do need to work on your stamina and speed for now." I replied, trying my best to not hurt the hedgehog's feelings.

"Okay then Shadow. What do we do now?" Shade said glumly.

"Easy: we go and test out your Chaos powers." I smirked, and lead him away so we could test my little brother's powers and abilities over the Chaos Force.

We walked back into the lab and I picked up the green Chaos Emerald.

"Catch." I ordered, chucking Shade the emerald.

"What does it do?" He asked, so I took it back from him.

"This." I smirked slightly as I readied myself to use Chaos Spear.

"Chaos... Spear!" I bellowed, sending a bolt of orange and red energy out of my hand.

"Now, you try." I said, handing my brother back his Chaos Emerald.

"Chaos... Spear!" He speaked out, and a beam of blue energy erupted from his hand. Not as powerful as my Chaos Spears, but is nearly as strong.

After testing out the rest of Shade's abilities and doing the injections, I led him to his room, where he would retire for the night.

I left him and went off to find Maria.

I soon found her looking over Earth, her favourite novel, which was Alice in Wonderland, held tight against her body.

"You alright?" I asked, hopping up onto the window sill next to her.

"Yes... Well... Sort of. I'm very spooked out by what happened early hours this morning... The destruction was quite horrific." Maria said nervously.

"Whatever happened, I will protect you. I'm your friend after all, am I not?" I smirked, causing my ten year old (did I mention that it has been quite a few years from when I first opened my eyes?) human friend to smile.

"That's what I love about you Shadow... Your so protective it is so cute." Maria squealed, hugging me tightly as she giggled uncontrolably.

I kissed her forehead lightly as we hugged in silence. I was slowly beggining to close my eyes until she perked up a question.

"Shadow?" Maria asked.

"Yes Maria?" I replied, letting her rest her head upon my chest.

"Can I ask a question?" Maria inquired.

"You just did." I smirked, causing her to tap my arm in a playful manor.

"Silly Shadow. When can we ever go down to Earth?" She asked, causing my heart to drop.

"Soon, Maria, I promise you that." I promised.

"Pinky promise?" Maria said sternly.

"Pinky promise." I chuckled, crossing our pinkys.

"And we will go down there soon, Maria." I whispered as she drifted off to sleep.

I picked Maria up and carried her off to her room.

I set her down on her bed, and when I was about to leave, she grabbed my arm.

"Please stay Shadow." She pleaded, giving me her 'puppy dog eyes'.

"Fine." I smirked, and I crawled into bed with her.

"Goodnight, Shadow. Love you." Maria said dreamily as she drifted back off to sleep.

"Love you too." I mumbled drowsly, falling into a deep sleep with one thing on my mind: _Maria_.

**Me: And that is the latest chapter of Shaded Secrets completed!**

**Sonic: When do I get a role in this story?**

**Shadow: When you become badass, so shut it.**

**Sonic: I DEMAND that I am put in this story!**

**Me: Sonic, my dear brother, you are not in this story, get over it. Well, you might be towards the end... But you most likely won't be, so shut it.**

**Shade: Read, Review Favourite and Follow for Soul here to not kill you and feed you to Twilight!**

**Me: Alright, now Shade, cut off the camera.**

**Sonic: WHAT? NOOOOOO! Don't leave me with these crazed maniacs!**

***Camera gets shut off, and transmition ends***


End file.
